Oral Fixation
by cc1989
Summary: Alex is mad. Very mad. It's Olivia's fault the evidence was thrown out of court and Alex has come to the 1-6 to take out her anger on Olivia and company. Elliot grows concerned when Alex takes Olivia to the interview room.


**Summary**: Alex is mad. Very mad. It's Olivia's fault the evidence was thrown out of court and Alex has come to the 1-6 to take out her anger on Olivia and company. Elliot grows concerned when Alex takes Olivia to the interview room. Don't you want to know what happens next?

**Disclaimer**: I promise I don't own any of these characters, nor am I making money off this work of fiction. Wouldn't hurt my feelings to see this scene on the air though. ;)

**Rating**: I'll make this one T because it's not as smutty as my other ones. Just has a few bad words and a racy scene between two ladies.

_**Oral Fixation**_

It was definitely one of those days. Elliot stood up for probably the third time that afternoon to refill his coffee cup. He disregarded the fact that he had probably had around four or five cups this morning before lunch. There was nothing else to do but sit around and drink coffee, waiting and more waiting.

They were playing the waiting game, willing the clock to move just a little bit faster. Hoping that tiny red hand would quit playing its mind games and spin around to 4 o'clock already. 4 o'clock meant that the ADA would finally return to the 1-6 with news from court.

And they were reluctant to pick up any of their numerous cold case files. The feeling any detective got when they closed out a case was one of such relief, such accomplishment, that they were willing to hold off starting on anything else until this case was finished.

Elliot sat back down with his coffee, feeling jittery now, propped his feet up on his desk and leaned back in his chair. The end of his pen was all chewed up, and he frowned down at his nervous habit. _What was it they say about people who have to chew on things? _he wondered to himself. Without looking up, he asked Olivia this same question. When she paused for a brief second, he looked over at her. She was frozen with the end of her pen in her teeth as well. Funny how partners are alike sometimes. She took the pen out of her mouth and grinned sheepishly. Clearing her throat, she spoke up.

'I've heard Huang say that it's because of some oral fixation or something.'

Elliot laughed. 'Now that just sounds dirty. Leave it to the mind doctor to come up with that.'

'Actually,' came a deep and slightly nasal voice from across the aisle. Both Olivia and Elliot looked over at Munch. 'That oral fixation business comes from Freud. A very well-known psychoanalyst. '

'Yeah, Munch,' Olivia said, rolling her eyes, ready for the spiel about Freud and oral fixation and probably conspiracy of some sort. Surely he could fit that in somewhere. 'We know who Freud is. Everyone does.'

'But he's talking about a certain psychosexual development stage. In every development stage, there's a different erogenous zone. And this one, for the infant, is the mouth.'

'Because the baby nurses, right?' Elliot asked, seemingly interested.

'Correct,' Munch nodded. 'So if you two are truly orally fixated, which you might be, then you would have been weaned either too early or too late. So now that results in behaviors like smoking or chewing on things or even alcoholism.'

'Interesting,' said Olivia, wondering vaguely about that last alcoholism comment. She focused instead on something else she remembered, maybe from college psychology. 'Isn't there something about a sarcastic nature too though?'

'You are correct. And in that case, all four of us were probably weaned at the wrong time!'

Elliot and Olivia laughed, but Finn turned his head and glared at them all.

'Man, ya'll are crazy,' he said gruffly.

'Interestingly, Finn, Freud believe that orally fixated people participate in practices like fellatio, cunnilingus, and analingus,' said Munch with a straight face.

Olivia's eyebrows raised in horror. Munch never failed to take it too far.

'Too much, man, too much,' said Finn, shaking his head. He couldn't hide the smile spreading across his features though.

Their banter brought them closer and closer to 4 o' clock, and soon enough, a pair of high heels click clacked down the hallway towards them. Recognizing the sound, all four craned their necks around to see her. Did she or didn't she get a trial date set. If so, it meant that the case was open and shut, a home run. A real win for the good guys.

If not, they went back to square one, searching for more evidence, interviewing new witnesses and some of the old witnesses. When she rounded the corner, the blonde ADA commanded the attention of every single person in the room.

She had that effect on people. Tall and blonde, beautiful and intelligent, who wouldn't want to ogle at her for a while? But there was a reason she was called the Ice Queen. Said to have a cold heart and a frigid exterior, she earned her nickname mainly through being a hard-ass. Had she been a man, it would be normal. But for a woman to be tough and hard-nosed, fighting for what she believed in and adhering rigidly to the Constitution, she was thought of as icy and closed-off. Perhaps it was because none of the men could convince her to sleep with them.

It seemed today, however, that the Ice Queen had melded somehow with Satan and formed a fierce, fiery creature. She looked furious, scalding even. Heat seemed to radiate off of her in waves. And several uniformed police officers literally jumped out of her way as she crossed the room towards her detectives.

'Hey Cabot,' Munch said confidently, sure that his charms would calm her down, whatever the problem was.

'Can it, Munch,' she snapped at him. Her eyes were focused on Olivia.

Elliot jumped in before she could tear Olivia's head off. Of course, it had been Olivia who had gathered the evidence in question. Elliot had been downstairs on the street, running around the corner, chasing after the perp who had just burst through the window.

He was a suspect in the rape of a 23 year old woman who was beaten badly and left, bleeding in a dark alley near the man's apartment. He had slipped out past them in the lobby through a back door and Elliot had chased after him. Olivia, on a tip that he might have another woman locked up in his apartment, went upstairs. Upon hearing what she thought were screams, she kicked the door down and burst inside. The screams were coming from the television, but the walls spoke loudly enough.

They were covered in pictures of the woman, as she slept, running in the park, with her friends out at dinner. The biggest evidence, though, was his computer, where he had written page after page about the different ways he would force himself upon the woman. He wrote in detail about his fantasies and there were instances in his writing that sounded suspiciously similar to what happened to the young woman. He was a stalker and if they could just collar him, they wouldn't even need DNA to close out this case.

'Take it easy, Alex,' said Elliot tentatively. 'What happened at the hearing?'

Alex's nostrils flared and her eyes, could they shoot daggers, would have pierced Elliot straight through the heart. 'Don't you tell me to _take it easy,_ Detective,' she practically spat at him. 'Where were you when your _partner_ here was busting down a door without probable cause or a search warrant?'

Elliot's face turned red as he defended himself and his partner. He glanced over at Olivia who was sitting at her desk, staring at Alex with her eyebrows knitted together and mouth wide open. She looked angry and like she wasn't able to get words out at the moment. 'I was chasing down the stalker and Liv had plenty of cause to kick down that door. She thought there was a girl inside, screaming for help!'

Alex scoffed, 'Plenty of cause, my ass. Now the search and all the _stalker's _pictures and love stories have been thrown out. Looks like you've got some work to do. And Olivia,' she turned and faced the gaping woman and her voice went quiet. 'I'd like to talk to you in private please.'

The blonde stalked off towards Interview 1, her heels accentuating her toned, milky calves. Olivia watched her leave and stood up, finally. She threw Elliot and the boys a worried look and pushed her chair in. Elliot, hoping to make light of the situation, grimaced and drew his finger across his throat, emphasizing that Olivia better hold on to her head. When she didn't smile, Elliot knew she was truly worried, because it was her fault that the evidence had been thrown out.

The guys sat at their desks for a good ten minutes before Elliot became truly concerned. Surely Alex didn't need this long to rip Olivia a new one. Olivia was a straight-forward person, she knew when she was in the wrong and could deal with that. Sure she could be stubborn, but a swift reprimand was all that was needed. He stood up and stretched his back. Glancing furtively towards the interview room down the hall, he sighed.

'You gonna save her, Elliot?' Finn asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

'Of all the women I know, she, and perhaps my third wife, probably do not need rescuing,' remarked Munch thoughtfully.

'I'm just going to check on her,' he said quietly. 'Be right back.'

'Good luck,' Munch and Finn said in unison. Finn crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it violently at Munch's head. 'Get outta my head, Munch.'

As Elliot walked slowly down the hall, he thought he heard something. Stopping where he was, he listened closer.

_Thud._

There it was again. _What in the world?_ He thought. It was coming from Interview 1.

_Oh shit! They're actually fighting!_

He didn't know which one would need to be pulled off the other. While Olivia was trained in hand-to-hand combat, he wouldn't put it past Alex to snake her way out of a tight spot. He had heard from somebody that she was in some sort of martial arts when she was younger. Regardless of who he thought would win the fight, he knew he needed to break it up before one of them got seriously hurt.

Before he could act, though, a faint voice could be heard through the door.

'Fuck!' the voice said. It was Alex, and she sounded like she was in pain, like she was crying out for help and he knew he could wait no longer.

Flinging the door open he looked to his right and there they were. But they certainly had not been fighting.

For one second, time froze as Elliot stood there with the door wide open and stared at them. His brain, against his wishes, took in every moment and detail. He knew he wouldn't be able to forget this. Olivia was on her knees facing Alex, who looked like she had been thrown back against the wall. It must have been her head that was making that noise. Alex's leg was draped over Olivia's shoulder and one hand was wrapped tightly around a fistful of Olivia's short-cropped dark hair while the other was clapped over her mouth.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Olivia's head was definitely buried in between Alex's legs, and although her head covered up everything Alex might not want to be seen, her skirt was hitched up around her hips.

As that first second finally passed, Elliot blinked and realized that Alex hadn't stopped. Her eyes were wide as her brain registered Elliot's presence, but they squeezed shut a split second afterwards. A powerful orgasm had ripped through her right as Elliot had opened the door, and she was powerless to stop a force that strong. Her body shuddered involuntarily as Olivia whipped her head around to see who had barged in on them.

Fear and guilt were written all over her features at having been caught, but upon seeing that it was Elliot and not the Captain or someone else she didn't know very well, she relaxed marginally.

Elliot stood there, mouth open, wordless. He didn't know what to say. Or do for that matter. Should he close the door and leave, or close the door and come in, let them explain themselves? He stayed where he was, not knowing anything. His brain was mush.

'El, shut the damn door.' Olivia hissed at him and she yanked Alex's skirt back down and stood up in front of her. He did as he was told and stayed inside the room. He turned back to the two women in time to see Olivia holding Alex steady, as she looked a little delirious. She shook her head, clearing it of cobwebs, it seemed, and her eyes began to refocus.

Olivia turned to face Elliot, and she didn't look mad, just embarrassed. 'What the hell are you doing?' she asked him.

Elliot scrambled to find words in his thoroughly confused and befuddled mind. 'Uh, Liv, I could ask you the same thing. . .'

Olivia looked down. 'Yeah, you're right. Sorry, Elliot. This is so inappropriate for work.'

'Yeah, I'll say,' he said, looking back and forth between the two of them. 'I had no idea you two were together. What gives, partner? I thought we told each other everything?'

'We do. We do. I. . uh, we're just. . . ' She struggled for words, not knowing how to tell him what she didn't fully understand herself.

Alex spoke up for the first time, as she had finally regained the use of her body.

'We haven't been together long, Elliot. This is new for us too, and we weren't sure who to tell at first, or how to tell them for that matter. But you were certainly first on the list.'

He smiled, happy that he meant that much to the two women.

'Well, that was a hell of a way for me to find out about you two. How am I going to focus on my wife from now on with that image stuck in my head?'

Alex and Olivia laughed, and Olivia punched his arm good-naturedly.

'Whoever you decide to tell, or how you decide to tell them, I'm happy for you. God knows you were at each other's throats enough to have been a couple! And I guess you weren't as mad as we all thought, huh Alex?'

'Shut up, Elliot,' Olivia said with a wry smile.

'Oh, I'm still mad,' said Alex fiercely. 'Just less on edge than I was before.'

Elliot couldn't help himself. He turned to Olivia and grinned mischievously.

'But seriously, Liv, you on your knees in front of the ADA, talk about oral fixation!'

Olivia groaned and led Alex out of the interview room, she was ready to call it a day.


End file.
